Happy
by themessofadreamer
Summary: When you love someone, the only thing you care about is their happiness, whether it involves you or not. One shot.


**Yes, it is me again, yes, with another one shot. What a surprise, huh? haha Ideas come to me and I can't ignore them, so here you have this. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, sadly enough.**

* * *

**HAPPY**

Someone once told me that when you love somebody, you will do everything in your power to see them happy, no mattering if that is going to hurt you deeply inside and as months go by, I realize more and more how true that can be.

All I have ever wanted is to see you happy, with or without me, because you deserve it more than anyone in this world. However, it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, because it does, a lot, if you ask me. I will suck it up; don't worry, because I would never do anything that would prejudice you.

Don't ask me how it happened, because I truly don't know. One day, I saw you as what you were before, the lovely girl with long wavy brown hair and big brown eyes that everyone loved that if well was beautiful, she would never believe it herself; no matter how many times anyone would tell her. I saw the talented girl that loved music more than anything in this world but wasn't quite ready to show it yet. I saw you, Mitchie Torres. Then, something changed and I started seeing you as my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. Somehow, you turned into everything I ever wanted and hoped to have. My best and worst daydreams were about you, just like the songs or everything that would come to mind. I don't know why or how, but without any warning, I saw you as the one I was never going to get.

I was scared at first; I'm not going to lie about that. Why would I even see you that way? We had known each other for so long, so why now? I don't think I will ever be able to answer that. I just know it happened and if I could have it my way, I would change it, trust me. Nevertheless, while I was shitless scared of what I felt for you, I still hoped for you to never find out about it and my chance came around the corner when I first heard about _her _crush on you. Oh, how I wish it didn't.

Mikayla Marshall. I met her before I met you and we weren't as close as we used to be, but I knew you and I knew her, so she decided to come to me about it.

"She's just the cutest girl I have ever seen in my life." She would say, with a dreamy look in her face whenever she'd talk about you, telling me everything I already had discovered myself. "I want to be with her so badly, it's ridiculous!"

And I wanted to be with you, too, but I was just too much of a coward to say a word. So, I had to stay quiet and let her have you, because she was going to do everything I wasn't: get you.

"You should give it a try." I told her, with a fake smile on my face that she never read. "Maybe she likes you too and you'll never know about it if you don't try."

So she did and lord knows I was dying inside when I got the word that she actually was getting something out of it. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for her because she was my friend and I was happy for you because you looked really content back then, but I couldn't help but still feel sad because I liked you and I don't even know if that makes sense.

Then, not long after that, you and Mikayla started having problems, which would always come to my ears because Mikayla didn't know anyone else she could tell those too. I would listen every night, trying to comfort her or give her advice to fix it, but truth was that it was being too much to handle and I didn't want to get myself more involved in it than I was. I wanted to forget you, because I knew it wasn't right. I still know it's not right. Although you tried your best, shit happened and soon enough you were single again and a little light of hope came rising when Mikayla decided I wasn't worth her time anymore and stopped talking to me as well. To be honest, I felt bad when that happened, I panicked even, because for a moment there I thought she knew about my crush on you and that was the worst thing that I could think of. Then, I thought to myself "_maybe I am just a very bad friend for not even asking why she was walking away_" but I couldn't be bothered to do that because I didn't want to feel bad if anything ever happened with you. If it happened, I wanted to enjoy it and the constant reminder of Mikayla would have ruined it for me. So, for my sake, I stopped thinking about her. She hurt you deeply anyway, when she promised she wouldn't, and that alone made me be completely angry at her. Ridiculous, I know.

A few weeks later of your break up with Mikayla, along came Caitlyn Geller. She was your friend already and you seemed to be connecting more lately, hanging out at all times and laughing together so much that you looked as happy as I had never seen you in my life. Once again, I decided to shut up about what I felt for you and let you be, because what kind of an asshole would've been if I took that away from you? By the moment you and Caitlyn became official, I wasn't even surprised. I extended my congratulations to you when I heard and you said thank you with the biggest smile on your face.

You were happy.

You've been dating Caitlyn for quite a while now. I have stayed around, taking care of you in the distance without you knowing it, loving each glance of your bright smile that only appears whenever you are with her. You guys look in love and that's everything that really matters. Even when you might not believe it, since I am pretty sure now you know of the way I feel about you because of how painfully obvious I have been –notice that I don't do this on purpose, because, like I said before, I would never do anything to prejudice you–, I really am happy for you and I hope Caitlyn is everything you have ever wished for. I have talked to her a few times and I really do like her, so I hope I am not wrong about her.

"Alex!" I looked up from what I was writing to see you standing there, in front of me, wearing a big coat, a beanie, a scarf and gloves, all of the same color, trying to keep yourself warm from the cold winter. Your nose still was red, though, and it was so unbelievable cute I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes?"

"Caitlyn, the guys and I will go out ice skating, wanna come?" You ask, rubbing your hands together and giving me a small smile.

I nod, because I can't ever say no to you. Even when I hate ice skating. "I will catch you guys up in a minute."

Your smile grows a little and nod in response, mumbling something about telling the others and walking away as fast as you could, so you could catch up your girlfriend. Once you did, you took her hand and she turned to you, smiling and giving you a quick kiss on your red nose. I sighed.

So yeah, loving someone really is about wanting that someone's happiness, even if it doesn't involve you. My situation is a perfect example of that. But don't you even worry about it, because just like you pretend that you don't know about this, I will pretend my feelings don't exist and carry on with my life as it is. Hopefully, one day I'll forget about those feelings and I'll see you as a friend again. Until then, I will continue to take care of you as I can, reminding myself that as long as you're happy, so will I be.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) Review!**


End file.
